Aasimar
Aasimar are the planetouched descendants of a human and angelic or good outsider parents. They are not very distinguished from Humans by their looks, except for either golden eyes, silvery hair or other features linked to their ancestry. Aasimar don't have any modified ECL on CoA. Racial spescifications: Charisma +2, Wisdom +2. Darkvision. 5/- resistance to Acid, Cold and Electricity. +2 spot and listen, racial bonus. Favoured class: Paladin General The aasimar bear the legacy of a celestial being or even a deity in their ancestry, and have incredible potential to do good in the world. At the same time, their heritage marks them as different and often leads to persecution, ridicule, or exile from superstitious or backward communities. It is not unknown for an aasimar to give in to bitterness in the face of adversity and turn to evil. Aasimar are the descendants of humans and some good outsider, such as a true celestial, a celestial creature, couatl, lillend, or even a servant or avatar of a good deity. (Some of these creatures must use magic to assume a form that is compatible with a human mate, of course.) While elves, dwarves, gnomes, and halflings with good outsider ancestry are reputed to exist, those crossbreeds are not true aasimar. Appearance: Aasimar look human except for one distinguishing feature related to their unusual ancestor. Some examples of these features (and the ancestors that cause them) are: : ''- golden eyes - silver hair - emerald skin (planetar) - feathers at the shoulder (astral deva, avoral celestial, planetar, - solar, trumpet archon) - feathers in hair (avoral celestial) - pearly opalescent eyes (ghaele celestial) - powerful ringing voice (lillend, trumpet archon) - brilliant topaz eyes (solar) - silvery or golden skin (solar) - iridescent scales in small patches (couatl or lillend)'' Aasimar understand that they are special, even if they do not understand their true heritage. Many aasimar from a latent bloodline don’t even know what creature engendered the line in the first place. Two aasimar from the same bloodline often have the same distinguishing feature. Aasimar have the same life expectancy and age categories as a human. History Most aasimar in Faerûn are derived from the deities of Mulhorand. When the mortal incarnations of the Mulhorandi pantheon defeated the Imaskari (see the FORGOTTEN REALMS Campaign Setting, page 185), they settled and took mortals as lovers and spouses. The half-celestial offspring of these unions became nobles of that country, and dilution of the divine essence through marriages to pureblooded humans created aasimar. Many of these aasimar left the country in search of a destiny not tied to their grandparents, and so the lands around Mulhorand have more aasimar than any other area. Outlook Most aasimar are wary of their human neighbors. Even those raised by parents who understand their heritage cannot escape the stares of other children and adults, for humans fear that which is different. Aasimar usually experience a great deal of prejudice, which is all the more painful to the goodinclined aasimar who truly wants to help others survive in a hostile world. Aasimar are often seen as aloof, when in many cases this is a protective measure born of years of misunderstandings. Aasimar often look upon true celestials and other good outsiders with a mixed envy and respect. The lucky ones receive occasional guidance and advice from their celestial ancestor, and these aasimar are more likely to exemplify the stereotypical celestial virtues. Because an aasimar’s favored class is paladin, a majority of them follow that path, at least for a time. The philosophy of the paladin class resonates in the aasimars’ hearts, and they are innately suited for a career championing law and good. Some aasimar, particularly those descended from a nonlawful outsider, instead become clerics, since they are naturally wiser and more charismatic than most humans. Even aasimar who don’t become divine spellcasters gravitate toward divine-related classes such as the divine champion, for the call of the light is very strong. Not all aasimar live up to their potential. An aasimar blackguard or sorcerer of evil is a terrible opponent, and deities such as Shar and Set love to corrupt an aasimar, turning her into a bitter, angry creature nursing old grudges from unjust persecution. Aasimar Society Aasimar rarely have siblings who are other aasimar, for the heredity of the supernatural is a chancy thing. Because of this, few aasimar get to know another of their kind. On the rare times they encounter another aasimar, there is a sort of unspoken understanding between them, and an aasimar is likely to take another aasimar’s side in an argument, regardless of other affiliations, just for a taste of kinship. Aasimar, being more rare than even half-elves, have no true society of their own. Few have the opportunity to meet other aasimar or celestial beings, so they attempt to blend into the culture of their parents. If they had such a thing, aasimar would have a lawful good or neutral good society, focusing on charitable works, helping the needy, and campaigning to eradicate evil. In a few rare places, aasimar can find true acceptance and search for news of other aasimar born in other lands, hoping to make arrangements to have the child brought to the sanctuary and raised in an environment where he or she is cherished, not considered strange. Language and Literacy Aasimar have no cultural language, although those that realize their heritage usually learn Celestial. An aasimar usually learns the language of her parents and may pick up other languages appropriate to her region. All aasimar are literate, except for barbarians. Aasimar Magic and Lore Aasimar have no spells unique to their race, but favor divine spells that enhance their innate powers or allow them to blast evil. Some are lucky enough to learn secret magic from a true Types of Aasimar celestial, and guard that knowledge carefully to show that the celestial’s faith in them is not unfounded. Aasimar Characters Because they feel the pull of deific power so keenly, aasimar are often clerics or paladins. Some aasimar bring their otherworldly sensibilities to the art of music, becoming accomplished bards. Rarer still are aasimar who fall in love with Faerûn’s deep wilderness, becoming druids and rangers. Favored Class: Paladin. Aasimars’ very blood compels them to seek out and oppose evil wherever it may lurk. Prestige Classes: Divine champions, divine disciples, and hierophants are the most common prestige classes for aasimar.